


kiss my palm

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, But not in a creepy way, M/M, Top Kylo Ren, hux whines a lot, kylo likes to stare, more in an observing way, whiney hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: kylo likes to observe





	kiss my palm

Kylo always prefers Hux on his back, his knees settled in the crook of Kylo’s elbows, prefers to see Hux’s face instead of the back of his head as he buries his face in the pillows to drown out his noises. He can’t bear to miss when Hux’s brows arch just slightly and his eyelids flutter. Kylo smiles in amusement, thrusting into that same spot repeatedly, “That’s it, isn’t it? That’s the spot.” Kylo all but coos, punching his thrusts now.

Hux nods dumbly, eyes rolling back uncontrollably as he reaches for Kylo’s waist, gripping his shirt desperately to keep him somewhat grounded. He visibly shivers and Kylo is in complete awe, “I’ve always loved seeing you like this, General.” He says, swiping a stray ginger hair from Hux’s forehead.

Hux has to take a deep breath, as to not embarrass himself with a filthy moan, “Like what?” He’s pitched towards the end because Kylo thrusts into him especially hard, his hips stuttering involuntarily. Kylo’s still studying him and Hux finds himself too vulnerable under Kylo’s gaze.

“So quiet, but your thoughts are so loud. Such a pretty boy.” Kylo tests and Hux lets out a particularly loud whine, he squeezes his thighs against Kylo’s hips desperately, pulls on Kylo’s shirt but he doesn’t budge. Kylo keeps staring down at Hux, taking pride in the mess of Hux he’s making.

Kylo wraps his hand around Hux’s throat, squeezes just enough to get the right reaction out of him—Hux’s hands encircling his wrist, not pulling Kylo’s hand away but more so keeping it there. Hux groans, “Harder, squeeze, please.” His words are jumbled, but he pleads just the same, whiney and drawn out, and Kylo does as he’s asked just the same.

“Pretty boy.” Kylo coos and Hux moans, swirls his hips as Kylo fucks him steadily and his hands are back on Kylo’s waist, pulling at the layer of cotton that’s keeping him from fully touching Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s removes his hand from Hux’s throats, places each of his hands on either side of Hux’s head instead.

Hux makes a desperate noise from deep within his chest, “Your shirt.” He pulls at it, using his newly given voice, “Off, off.” He murmurs, shifting it up with what little energy he has left in his arms. Kylo laughs, steadies himself on his knees to lift his shirt over his head and covers over Hux once more.

And Kylo’s staring down at Hux again, so intense that Hux attempts to cover Kylo’s eyes with his hand only for Kylo to delicately take his wrist and pull Hux’s hand down to his mouth, kissing his palm just as Hux comes with a drawn out whine.

Kylo enjoys this next part all too much, when Hux begins to reach overstimulation, shoving at Kylo slightly when Kylo keeps hitting his sweet spot, lightly thrashing against Kylo when he boxes Hux in with his arms, holding him close when he comes, the thought of pulling out not even crossing his mind. Hux shivers—practically vibrates—when Kylo finally pulls out, falls next to Hux’s overwhelmed body.

“Why do you stare?” Hux croaks, Kylo turns his head to study Hux’s side profile. He hums a noise that implies a confusion, “Why do you stare at me?” He clarifies.

“If you were me, you’d stare at you too. Seeing you in that gone state is absolutely exquisite.” Kylo answers, sitting up, looking back at Hux with a bashful smile that makes Hux’s heart race and fire off warning shots all at the same time, “Though seeing you at any point in time is wonderful too.” Hux wants to punch him because of how disgustingly sappy he sounds.

“You kissed my palm.” Hux says.

“You covered my eyes.” Kylo retorts and Hux doesn’t understand his argument. But, then again, he doesn’t understand his own argument either.

Kylo half hovers over him, kisses him deeply—as if Hux could disappear at any moment—and mumbles, “Let’s take a shower.” against his lips.

To which Hux says, “Make me.” causing Kylo to pick him up bridal style and carry him to their restroom.


End file.
